1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a symbol display device for a game machine that includes plural symbol display members used for performing plural games.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
In a slot machine, there are a reel type and a video type. In the reel type slot machine, plural rotatable reels are disposed side by side, and each of the reels carries plural symbols. In the video type, the slot machine simulates the movement of the reel and displays it on a display, such as a CRT and the like. In order to perform the slot game with the slot machine, a coin (including a medal and a token) is inserted, and thereafter the start lever is operated. When the start lever is operated, the symbol arrays start moving. In the slot machine having a stop button, when the stop button is operated, each of the symbol arrays stop moving. Further, in the slot machine of the automatic-stop type, after a random time passes, each of the symbol arrays stops moving. Thus on each winning line the plural symbols construct a symbol combination. When the symbol combination is the same as that for winning, a player wins the game and obtains a predetermined prize.
A slot machine including another symbol display device for performing a subsidiary game is also known as the symbol display device for the slot game that is mentioned above. In this slot machine, when the player wins the slot game, a dividend determining game is performed as the subsidiary game for determining a number of dividend coins to be discharged. The symbol display device for the subsidiary game is rotatably provided with a disk-like display member, on which several numbers are recorded. In the dividend determining game, when the display member stops after rotation for a predetermined time, the number corresponding to an index is determined as a number of the dividend coins. Further, when the symbol display device for the subsidiary game is disposed in the upper side of the slot machine, the contents of the game are easily known to other players.
As the symbol display device for performing the subsidiary game, U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,756 discloses a symbol display device including a display member rotated by a rotation drive means and a shift means for shifting the display member between a first position and a second position. The display member has a first display portion carrying symbols for the dividend determining game and a second display portion carrying symbols for a double-up game. The double-up game is performed automatically or optionally when the player wins the slot game in a predetermined condition. In the double-up game, the number on the display member pointed by a pointer after stop of rotation is determined as a multiplier to the number of the dividend coins. When the display member is in the first position, the first display portion is observable so as to perform the dividend determining game. When the display member is in the second position, the second display portion is observable so as to perform the double-up game. According to the display device, as the display member is shifted between the first and second display positions, the plural games can be independently performed even by using one display member, and variations of the game become more. Further, as the display member shifts, the symbol display device can become more attractive.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,111 discloses a slot machine including a transparent outer reel on which a plurality of symbols are arranged, and an inner reel disposed within the outer reel such that a plurality of symbols arranged on the inner reel are seen from the transparent outer reel. According to the slot machine, a greatly increased number of symbols can be formed without using a reel having a large diameter. Further, by independently rotating the inner and outer reels, the combined display of the two reels provides a novel game sense. Still further, by stopping the reels at different times, interest in the game is increased.
However, in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,756, the number of symbols on each display portion is limited by the small space of each display portions. Therefore, variations of symbol displaying are few.
In addition, in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,111, the symbols are arranged only circumference frame of each reel. Therefore, the plural games can not be independently performed by using one display member. Further, since each reel is only rotating in the one predetermined direction, they can not make a great visual impact on the player.